


Fictober 2019 Prompts

by kiwichka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwichka/pseuds/kiwichka
Summary: Just a copy 'n paste for reference.





	Fictober 2019 Prompts

1\. "It will be fun, trust me.”  
2\. “Just follow me, I know the area.”  
3\. “Now? Now you listen to me?”  
4\. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
5\. “I might just kiss you.”  
6\. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
7\. “No, and that’s final.”  
8\. “Can you stay?”  
9\. “There is a certain taste to it.”  
10\. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”  
11\. “It’s not always like this.”  
12\. “What if I don’t see it?”  
13\. “I never knew it could be this way.”  
14\. “I can’t come back.”  
15\. “That’s what I’m talking about!”  
16\. “Listen. No, really listen.”  
17\. “There is just something about them/her/him.”  
18\. “Secrets? I love secrets.”  
19\. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”  
20\. “You could talk about it, you know?”  
21\. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”  
22\. “We could have a chance.”  
23\. “You can’t give more than yourself.”  
24\. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”  
25\. “I could really eat something.”  
26\. “You keep me warm.”  
27\. “Can you wait for me?”  
28\. “Enough! I heard enough.”  
29\. “I’m doing this for you.”  
30\. “I’m with you, you know that.”  
31\. “Scared, me?”


End file.
